deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Geekboy27/ODST vs Republic Commandos
The Republic Commandos, the top branch of the clone army vs The ODST, the special forces of the UNSC WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Republic Commados ' The Republic Commandos are the top of the Republic and are prepared for any mission. Melee: The Viro Blade is a wrist armor attachment which cuts trough droids and Transodians alike. Short Range: The DC-15 Blaster pistol is a short range weapon that has to use a charge to be most popwerful. Mid-Range: A DC-17 blaster attachement is a great resource against droids and any threat it fires up to 999 rounds. Long Range: The DC-17 sniper attachment is an extraordinary weapon that uses a charge can destory a Super battledroid in a few shots '''ODST ' The ODST are the Navy Seals of the UNSC who like the Commandos, are prepared for any mission. Melee: The ODST cut back with their standard combat knife which can easily cut through grunts. Close Range: For the Close range, the ODST bring in the M6C SOCOM Mid-Range: The M90 Shotgun is a powerful weapon that can take down big targets easily. And the Casless Submachine gun fires many rounds and is good for big groups. Long Range: The sniper rifle can shoot very far and easily takes out groups of targets. '''Edges Ok, now we talk edges. We see who has the more lethal weapons. Melee: The Viro blade is more accesible as it wa in the wrist. Edge: Commandos Short Range: The DC-15 pistol proves pretty weak agaisnt enimies as it always needs to charge up but the ODST pistol is always ready to fire. Edge: ODST Mid-Range: The M90 shotgun is very powerful agianst big enimies but if the blaster is used in a team, it does devestating damage but they are not always in a team. Edge: ODST Long Range: Both sniper rifles are powerful and do terrible damage but the Commando sniper, the charge (which charges quicker than the pistol) can take out a super battle droid. And the ODST sniper can kill brutes. Edge:Even X-Factors Tactics: The ODST has the Command order them, but the boss can arrange his squad in sniper positions and other commands. Edge:Commandos ''' Lethality: The ODST can shoot well, but not as good as the Commandos who almsot always get a one shot kill. '''Edge: Commandos Physicality: The ODST are trained more on strength then the Commandos Edge: ODST My Personal Edge My edge goes to the Commandos becuase they always get one shot kills and are tough to beat. Battle Republic Commandos: ODST: Mickey, Rookie, Dutch, and Romeo are walking in a tunnel after taking out a Coveneant convoy and holding their position until the chief comes back. Mickey walks over to a fallen marines corpse and takes his tags and ammo. Next to him he finds a music player he picks it up and looks at the song that was on. "Gorill-az? Never heard of it" He turns on the song called Clint Eastwood and likes it. "What year was this made?" He asks himself and sees the year 2006 "Wow so Wilson liked olden age stuff" Then he hears Buck yell "Get down!" Sev, Scorch, Fixer, and Boss walk down the cave and look at the strange formations Scorch asks boss "Hey uh Boss, who do you think made these caves? They don't seem natural" "I don't know Scorch." Boss replies " But whoever did, is not a Seperatist" Romeo gets up and yells "Hey you there! Get down now!" All the ODST raise their weapons and the Commandos do the same. The Boss responds "Hey take it easy! Your not a Seperatist are you?" The Rookie responds "What does that mean? Are you Coveanant?" "I don't know what that even means" Responds Fixer Buck decides not to take any chances and open fire The Boss begins forming his men "Sev give us sniper cover! Fixer take cover by that rock! Scorch follow me!" They all take their positions and the ODST persue. Fixer guns down Mickey killing him. Romeo grabs his SMG and shoots Fixer Boss yells "Sev follow us!" "Sure thing boss" Responds Sev who can't wait to kill an ODST. The three run to the ODST's Warthhog "Scorch place a mine on the vehicle" Scorch places the explosive and they retreat to a coverd location. Buck commands Rookie " Get the hog and cover us with the gun. He runs to the hog but sees the explosive but runs and also getting hit. Romeo runs over to him "Rook! You ok?" The Rookie gets up and is bleeding from his leg "Yeah I'm fine that was a cheap shot" Scorch hears the explosion and runs out "Ah man! I love that sou- Oh come on-" He gets shot by Romeo's pistol. And Romeo tells his fellow ODST to retreat while he covers. Sev comes and sees what happend to his brother enraged, he runs at Romeo who turned around "Oh no no-" Sev punches Romeo in the face and stabs his arm with his Viroblade. "Nobody kills my brothers! YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" he stabs Romeo in the face He grabs his sniper and Rookie runs over and unloads on Sev and Sev falls down. Before he hit's the floor, Sev uses his sniper and shoots Rookie dead-center in the chest. Now it is just Boss and Buck whos visors are cracked they both take their helmets off and engage in a fist fight. Boss eventually gains the uper hand by stabbing Buck in the leg, and jumps on Buck and punches him. "This one is for Fixer!" He punches Buck in the face swelling his eye. "This one is for Scorch!" He punches Buck in the groin which Buck responds by puking. "This is for Sev!" He punches Buck in the mouth knocking several teeth out. Buck Reaches for his shotgun and shoots Boss Buck grabs his radio and hears no siginal still. "Ah forget it" He says as he lays down on the floor to pained to get up. Winner: ODST Experts Opinion The ODST won because their weapons are more reliable. Category:Blog posts